1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-panel display device and a method of driving the same that can represent a single image using multiple flat panel display devices, and more particularly, to a multi-panel display device and a method of driving the same that can simplify a driving circuit for driving multiple flat panel display devices, thereby decreasing the fabrication cost and reducing noise.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In today's information-oriented society, a flat panel display device acts as a medium for delivering visual information. And, with the growing importance of such media, various types of flat panel display devices are being developed. Recently, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, and light emitting display (LED) devices have been noted as the most prominent types of flat panel display devices. Among the many display devices, the liquid crystal display device have been extending its scope of application with its characteristics of excellent resolution, color display, and picture quality, thin and light-weight structure, and low power consumption. The liquid crystal display device may adjust light transmissivity of the liquid crystal cells based upon a video signal, thereby displaying the image.
Recently, the liquid crystal display device and many other flat panel display devices have been configured in multiple panel structure, so as to be used as a multi-panel display device for representing a single image. However, the related art multi-panel display device, which represents a single image by using a plurality of flat panel display devices, has been found to be disadvantageous in that the device requires a conversion board, such as a scaler, corresponding to each of the flat panel display devices configured therein. Also, since a transmission length of the video data is extended with respect to the connection length of each display device, noise may occur in the related art multi-panel display device. More specifically, each of the conversion boards configured to match (or be in correspondence with) each display device receives video data from at least one video data distributor, which are connected to in parallel or in series. Subsequently, the received video data are detected to fit the position and size of each display device. Thereafter, each of the detected data is converted to fit the size of each respective display device, thereby being provided to the corresponding display device.
As described above, since the related art multi-panel display device requires an image distributor for distributing video data to each display device used therein, and also a conversion board, such as a scaler, the structure of the driving circuit and the method of driving the display device eventually become complicated. Particularly, since a scaler or a conversion board includes an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter, a frequency converter, a decoding circuit, a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter, a high capacity memory unit, and a scale conversion circuit, problems such as an increase in fabrication cost and a decrease in production efficiency may occur. Additionally, in case of the related art multi-panel display device, which is connected to at least one video data distributor in parallel or in series, thereby being provided with the video data, the transmission length of the video data varies depending upon the size and structural position of the multi-panel display device. Thus, the multi-panel display device may be influenced by the noise that may occur due to the change in transmission length.